The Cat's Meow
by Avenger 22
Summary: S.H.I.E.L.D is still rebuilding the Helicarrier, and Peter and his team have become more independent since the separation. Now, however, someone is stealing from S.H.I.E.L.D. A mysterious new cat burglar, who Peter somehow recognizes. Will they discover why she's been stealing from S.H.I.E.L.D? Or will it be too late?
1. Chapter 1

The Cat's Meow

Chapter One, Suspicions

Run, jump, look. Run, jump, look. It was an easy skill, one that she had practiced for some time now. Even though she carried a heavy bag, it didn't hinder her progress. The lone vigilante reached her destination. She stopped on top of the current rooftop she was on and looked around. She listened, but the only sound was that of the howling wind. The other sound she could hear was that of two men arguing in the street beneath her.

Her eyes took in the scene below. She squinted through her binoculars. Her ears focused on the conversation happening. Below her in the streets of New York there was a cop and a thief. A police car was parked near a street lamp. The yellow light shone down on the two.

"I'm telling you, officer, she was here. In the flesh. I don't know where she came from. She was here and then she vanished." The thief said as the cop shoved him into his car. So far, the cop didn't seem to be buying his story. That was good.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah. Tell it to the judge." He replied, sounding slightly impatient as he closed the door. Before he got in the car himself he began to talk into the walkie talkie attached to his costume. She couldn't make out much in the wind, but she knew who he must've been talking to.

"Darn it, Cat, why do you always have to get caught?" She hissed under her breath as she kicked the rooftop. She stopped and watched the cop turn towards her. She fell onto the ground and hid. She listened, hoping the cop wouldn't decide to investigate. Once she knew the cop car had gone, she continued on her way. She knew that if the Black Cat got caught in the limelight again, her new employer would skin her alive. She hoped he didn't find out. She might even consider praying, if it meant getting her mother back. She doubted it, and continued on her way.

The next morning, several blocks away from Black Cat's location, was the Parker house. Deep in his bed sleeping, was Peter Parker. The only thing that wasn't hidden by his covers was his hair. He felt someone ruffle it and sat up. Sadly, it was only Luke and Danny, his new roommates. Even though they had only been staying with him for a few weeks, he still considered them new.

"Hey dude, it's time to get up. Last day of school for this week." Luke said as he stretched his arms in the air. Both were already dressed and ready for school. How they woke up that early baffled Peter.

He yawned and got out of bed," Yeah well, not all of us can get up as early as you two." He said and stumbled out of the room. He didn't look at their expressions as he left.

As per usual, Ava was sitting at the table. She too, was already ready while Sam was still in his pajamas. He had his backpack placed near his seat, which Peter didn't understand. Sam never finished getting ready before Peter.

"Peter your breakfast is on the table. I got you some orange juice as well," Aunt May said as she arrived in the room. She pecked Peter on the top of the head. Ruffling his hair, she grabbed her purse and headed for the door," I have to go. Are you sure you don't need a ride to school? You know Mary Jane leaves early sometimes."

Peter shrugged as he sat down and began to wolf down his meal. Sam went upstairs and Ava grabbed his backpack," No, I'm good. I'm sure we'll make it."

Aunt May gave him a look and he tried avoid her eyes. Eventually, she left the subject alone and left. Peter let out a sigh of relief once he had finished and raced to get ready. It was the first day back from Winter Break and he didn't want to be late.

Fortunately, they reached school just in time. The bell rang five minutes after he arrived to class. He took notes quietly yet he felt eyes on him from behind. Out of the corner of his eye, he scanned the room. So far, he couldn't find the person who was staring at him. However, he looked in the back of the room and saw a new girl. She had light blonde hair and fair skin. Her blue eyes shone in the lights and Peter had to do a double take to make certain he was truly seeing her.

"Mr. Parker is there something interesting in the back of the room that you would like to tell us about?" Asked the teacher, folding his arms across his chest. All of the students turned to look at him.

He shook his head as he finished writing the notes," No, sir." He replied and the teacher nodded. Peter let out a sigh of relief as the teacher began his lecture.

Peter was thankful when the bell finally rang. He hurriedly packed his things and went to the door. However, he couldn't help over hearing the conversation between Mr. Barnes and the new student.

"Well Miss Hardy we're glad to have you in class. Let me know if you ever need help. I'm sure one of our students or I would be more than willing to assist." He said, sounding as overzealous as usual.

When the blonde girl answered, her voice was sweet and melodic yet it had a certain bite to it that said "watch out." Something in her voice made Peter shiver. He tried to think of where he'd seen her," I will, Mr. Barnes. Thank you so much for your help."

Peter rushed out the door, but not before he could bump into Sam. He growled silently under his breath as he went to his locker. He noticed Sam following, and rolled his eyes. Sometimes he wished he could punt Sam down the hall. However, he knew that would cause more problems than solve.

"So Parker, have you seen the new student? She's hot, blonde and totally my type." Sam said and Peter slammed his locker door closed. Hopefully, he could escape Sam before the bell rang.

"I thought you were already with MJ." Peter said as he leaned against his locker.

"Not officially. Besides, I heard she's hot. I'm going to go find her and ask her out," Sam said and began looking for the new student. Suddenly, his eyes lit up and he pointed to her location," There she is. Wish me luck Parker and hope you can learn from me."

He said snottily and shoved his way past Peter. If this was anything like how Sam had tried to ask out MJ, Peter didn't want to stay and watch. Just as he was about to turn away, his ears picked up the word. The wonderful word that made him smile for the first time that week.

"No. I'm sorry; I'm just not ready for a relationship at this time." A grin appeared on Peter's face as Sam's distraught expression reappeared in his peripheral vision. Peter stifled a laugh and walked quickly to class.

"You think this is funny, Parker?" Asked Sam, having seen Peter's look of amusement, he chased down the hall after Peter. Before Sam could yell anything else, Peter took his seat.

"What was all that about?" Asked MJ as she took a seat near Peter. He tried to ignore her as he got out yesterday's homework.

Peter shrugged nonchalantly," He asked out the new girl and she rejected him." He responded, trying to make it sound like nothing. He felt her nudge him gently on the arm. Peter feigned pain and began to rub where she had nudged it.

"Well that would be a first." She said with a sly grin as the bell rang. Peter took out his notebook and began to write the notes that appeared on the Smart Board.

The day passed by through a blur. Hour after hour came and finally it was time for lunch. Peter's stomach had been growling most of the morning. He sat in his usual spot, at his usual table. Soon after his friends joined, making the table feel fuller.

Before the cafeteria grew too loud, Principal Coulson called everyone to attention. As usual, everyone stopped talking. Whenever Principal Coulson spoke, no one else did. It was creepy how his skills as a S.H.I.E.L.D agent and high school principal coincided with each other. It was so creepy; he didn't need a bull horn.

"Listen up students. For those of you who don't know, we have a new student. Her name is Felicia Hardy and she moved here from Brooklyn. I want everybody to give her a warm welcome to Midtown." He said as Felicia gave a lone wave. She looked a little intimidated, but most new students did when they were being introduced.

As soon as he finished talking, everyone erupted into conversation. It was after Christmas break and next week were Mid Terms. Peter knew that every time around this year, it was loud. He decided to join the conversation, considering that he would be leaving soon. He knew S.H.I.E.L.D was down, so they had decided to take shifts patrolling around New York. However today, Coulson had something to show them.

"So what'd you say to her anyway, Sam? I heard she dumped you flat." Luke said with a grin on his face. The others did as well, including MJ.

Sam's face had turned a deep shade of scarlet. He tried to distract himself with his fries, but it didn't work," All I said was 'would you like to date someone with class?'" He said and waited a moment. For a moment, the entire table was quiet. Then, as if on cue, everyone began to laugh. It was soft at first, and then grew in volume.

"No wonder she turned you down, dude. You don't have class at all." Snickered Harry as he squeezed his girlfriend's hand. So far, he and Zara had been going out for a few weeks now.

"Yeah well, not all of us would have the courage to ask the new girl out." MJ interjected and a few people nodded in agreement. She didn't look affected by him asking her out. Peter wondered if they had started dating yet. Peter wondered if Sam and MJ were dating at all for that matter.

Peter finished his food and continued to converse with his friends. He glanced at the clock one more time and left the table. It was time. The others must've known it too, because they had left long ago. Zara hugged Harry good bye and followed close behind Peter.

Principal Coulson, who was standing beside the door, saw them as they came. He opened the door for them," There you two are. I thought you weren't coming."

"Yeah, well, not all of us can excuse ourselves early." Peter said as they entered the room. He took his usual seat and waited. For a few moments, it was silent. Then, at that moment, a blue holo screen appeared. The door window was blocked, along with the windows in the room. It was completely dark, save for the holo screen. On the holo screen was Dr. Curt Connors, a scientist working with S.H.I.E.L.D.

"Dr. Connors, what's wrong? Asked Ava immediately, leaning forward in her seat. Peter figured this was a recorded message, because he didn't respond.

Immediately, the screen changed to show a woman appeared on screen. Instantly, Peter recognized her but he couldn't place her identity. However, he still couldn't remember when he had seen her. The woman wore an all-black costume. Claws accompanied her fingers and a mask covered her eyes. Her white hair was long and straight. She was crouched, as if waiting to spring on some imaginary prey. Her costume looked like that of a cat.

"This is the infamous Black Cat," said Connors. Peter knew instantly that this was the reason why he was here. He stole a glance at the others, and they nodded in agreement. Connors continued," she's the top cat burglar in all of New York. She's also been stealing some items from the S.H.I.E.L.D lab. They were inconsequential at first, little trinkets here and there and then, she started taking more things."

"Such as?" Ava asked, leaning back in her chair.

The screen changed and another image appeared in the screen. This time it was of a glowing cube. Peter recognized it instantly as the Cosmic Cube. He knew the others reaction almost as soon as the image appeared on screen. He knew they would be as dumbfounded as him.

"The Cosmic Cube, one of the world's most dangerous weapons," Replied Connors matter-of-factly as if it were no big deal instead of one of the world's most dangerous weapons," S.H.I.E.L.D has been keeping their weapons under top security measures. However, the Black Cat stole this from us. We don't know why she's here and we don't know why she's stealing things from us. Right now we're more concerned about getting back the Cube."

This time when the screen changed it was of a map. Peter figured it was of New York. More importantly, Manhattan," Here are the places she's been so far. As far as S.H.I.E.L.D can tell, these are the main places where she goes. We don't know why she's stolen what she has, but we do know this. She doesn't normally mess with S.H.I.E.L.D property."

After that, the holo screen disappeared and the room grew lighter. Each teammate turned to the other, dumbfounded and confused. It was Luke that eventually spoke, keeping his voice level.

"So whoever this Black Cat is, she's obviously bad news." He said and the others nodded in agreement.

"So who does S.H.I.E.L.D thinks she's working for?" Peter thought aloud, which earned the stares of his teammates. He turned to look at them, deep in thought," Well, you heard what Connors said. She isn't normally someone to mess with S.H.I.E.L.D. That usually means she's working for someone. But who would want her to steal all this stuff and why?"

"I don't know but I say we keep our eye out for her. She could be anywhere in disguise and we just don't know it." Replied Ava and the others nodded.

"I agree with Ava. We should watch our backs." Said Peter and they all left the room. A new atmosphere hung around the heroes, one that was heavy and taunting.

Instead, she used the direct route. Peter's thoughts were confirmed when he saw her charge directly towards the guards. Both shot at the cat burglar with their bulky guns. Nonetheless, it seemed as if Black Cat ignored them. She threw a device at them, which caused them to fall asleep. They slumped against each other, their bodies relaxed.

Eventually, it was time to get back to class. Just as Peter was heading to his locker, he felt someone lightly bump his shoulder from behind. He turned to see that it was only Felicia Hardy. The new girl. Instantly, he felt embarrassed.

"I'm sorry did I bump into you?" He asked as he helped her off the ground. Her platinum blonde hair shone in this light.

"Yeah, I'm ok. Thanks. Most people only like me for my looks." She said with a grin. Peter made sure to get a good look at her. She wore a teal short sleeved blouse with white skinny jeans and black shoes.

"OOOh, looks like Peter's got a girlfriend!" Called Flash from down the hall. He and a couple of his buddies snickered at the comment.

"Well he'd be a better boyfriend than you." Shouted Felicia and several of the boys "oohed" at Flash. The blonde athlete clenched his fists and stormed away.

"Thanks for that, Felicia." Peter said as his cheeks turned a deep crimson color.

"Don't sweat it, kid. And hey, don't let that kid bug you. He's only a second-rate slinger who's jealous of your skills. See you around." She said and went to her locker around the corner.

Out of the corner of his eye, Peter saw Zara approach him. He opened his locker as she leaned against a nearby locker. Her arms were crossed and she looked vexed," You know I could've handled him too."

Peter shrugged, trying to keep nonchalant," I never said I didn't want your help. Besides, she stepped in."

Zara looked in her direction and then back at Peter," Well I don't like her. I don't trust her. There's something about her that screams she's hiding something. Whether that's drugs, or that she's Black Cat."

Peter turned to her, a look of shock on his face," You honestly don't think she's the real deal do you? You've only known her for a day, and even then you haven't introduced yourself to her."

Now it was Zara's turn to shrug. Peter didn't know if Zara didn't like her because she was blonde or what. Nevertheless, he decided to remain optimistic. She seemed nice enough," Just watch your back, Parker. Seems like every boy in school is falling all over her. And I'm not just saying that because I'm jealous because I'm not. I have a bad feeling about this girl. I don't know why or how, but I do."

Peter slammed his locker door closed," Are you sure it's because you're not jealous?" He knew it would only piss her off, but he couldn't help himself. He heard her let out a frustrated sigh. He figured she was frustrated with him, but not mad. At least, not yet. Peter needed something that would distract her. Fast. His eyes searched the hallway and immediately found Harry. He pointed his head towards Zara, and Harry nodded. He had gotten the message.

"Yes, I'm sure. Listen Parker, the only reason I'm telling you this is because I have a bad feeling. My dad said that whenever a person is hiding something, you can usually tell. Have you ever seen her befriend or join any social groups since she's moved here? For most new kids, it happens within the first day. Some kids even find friends within the school before they join." She said, trying to give him the stink eye. Part of Peter shuddered at her look. The other part, the teenage boy part, wished that she would just go away. Finally, Harry's hand came down on his girlfriend's shoulder from behind.

"Hey Zara, don't you think we should head to class? I'll walk with you." He suggested as Zara turned to him.

"Ok, sounds good." She said and their hands intertwined. As they rounded a corner, Zara turned to Peter. She gave him a look that said if-you-don't-head-my-warning-I-will-tear-your-head-off. Then, she smiled and was gone. Peter shook his head and went to class.

The rest of the day passed by in a blur. Luckily, there wasn't much homework. It was the week after Winter break. Plus, Mid Terms were the following week. It wasn't as if the kids were going to learn something new. Nor would they want to. In any matter, Peter was grateful when they finally made it home. Even though he had to walk through the snow, he was glad. It had been a long day and he would have much to discuss with his team about Black Cat.

"I'll see you at seven, ok Sam?" Said MJ as she stopped and stood on her own porch.

Sam nodded in agreement, a silly smile on his face. The door was halfway open," Uh-huh. I promise, MJ."

"Sam, close the door! You're letting all the heat out." Ava said and took hold of his shirt. She pulled him in and closed the door behind him.

"Yeah man, what are you thinking? It's cold out there." Luke said as he began to do his homework. Danny sat beside him in the living room.

"Speaking of cold," Said Ava as Peter passed around snacks. Once he knew everyone had received one, he set it on the table," What are we going to do about Black Cat? You guys all remember what Dr. Connors said."

"We must investigate this with an air of caution." Said Danny as he closed his textbook. Luke nodded next to him.

"Right, but how are we going to handle it?" Repeated Peter as he stepped into the room and took a bite of his blueberry muffin.

"I say we invite her to dinner. I know a great place in the center of Manhattan." Sam grinned as he dropped his books loudly on the kitchen table.

Peter shook his head in disagreement," I don't know, guys. I think we should monitor S.H.I.E.L.D and Manhattan. Patrol in shifts. Just in case she decides to steal anything else. That way maybe we can figure out why she's stealing all this stuff." The others nodded in agreement as Ava took a seat on the couch.

"So another patrol shift? It's not like we don't do enough of those already. However, that does sounds like a good idea. How do you guys want to do the shifts? I want to do it second, just because I'm going over to Zara's tonight. We're study buddying until after Mid Terms." Ava spoke as she turned her muffin around in her hands and Peter nodded.

"I will take the first shift. I have not much left to do with my 'homework.'" Danny said, raising his hand triumphantly.

"Man, how'd you get that done so fast?" Asked Luke, feeling and sounding slightly irritated.

Danny smiled triumphantly and turned to him," Learn to do as I do. Work by yourself and check your answers constantly." He replied and Peter shook his head.

"Focus guys," Said Ava as Sam leaned against the couch. Sam raised his hand next, a large smirk on his face

"I'll take second to last. I'll take second to last, date with MJ."

"I'll third take shift," Luke said," But how long are these shifts going to last? We can't all be gone at the same time. Mrs. Parker's going to wonder where we're at."

"He's right. I think the length should be a half hour. Then maybe five minute break in between and then the next person goes." Suggested Peter, his hands in his pockets. The others nodded in agreement.

Peter gave a tired sigh," I'll go last, since nobody else volunteered to do it unless Zara wants to?" He turned to Ava with a sly grin. She nodded as she took out her phone and began to text.

"I'm texting Zara now. She can go after Peter. So the order goes Danny, me, Luke, Sam, Peter, and then Zara, right? Did I miss anybody?" She asked as she sent the message. The others shook their head.

"Nope. Pretty sure you got everybody." Peter replied.

Just then, Ava pulled out her cell phone," Hey guys, Zara texted back. She said she's able to put in some extra hours."

"Perfect, then it's settled. Now if you'll excuse me, I have some studying to do. I want to ace these Mid Terms." Luke said and everyone went about their work.

However, Peter's mind wandered. He didn't know what to expect from Black Cat. All thieves acted the same. Secretive and disloyal. Nevertheless, he still needed to know the reason behind her thefts. Why had she stolen all those items? What was her purpose behind them? All these thoughts ran through Peter's mind as he finished his muffin and grabbed his backpack. He took them upstairs, as he processed over the information Connors had given them.

_A/N: So I know what you're all thinking. Avenger, why are you working on a new project? Don't you have enough of those already? Yes I do, so stop whining! The reason I'm writing this story is because I would like to see Black Cat in the series. She hasn't shown up yet, and I'm not waiting for Season Two to come out._

_Heat Strike: You weren't going to wait for it anyway._

_Me: Quiet you. Did I ask you?_

_Heat Strike: Continue. I still have a bad feeling about this girl, though._

_Me: I know you do. I did that on purpose. Just say the line will you?_

_Heat Strike: Avenger22 doesn't own anything, except her own Oc's and the plot, so please ask before you use them! Please don't forget to review! No flames please!_


	2. Chapter 2

The Cat's Meow

Chapter Two, Confirmation

Peter continued to process the information Connors had given them. His mind turned over the possibility of the reason behind these abductions. He paced a lot through the evening. He paced so much, that Aunt May told him to stop unless he wanted to wear a hole in the floor.

"Peter, you're going to make a hole in that floor. Stop that!" She shouted from the couch in the living room. Peter had stayed in the dining room after dinner. Immediately, Peter stopped in mid pace and went to sit down. She turned to him just as a commercial came on," What were you pacing about?"

The others turned to him, looking for him to make an excuse. He relaxed on the floor near the couch and shrugged," Just thinking." He answered and noticed her pointed look at him. Luckily, she took the bait and went back to watching television.

Peter went upstairs, knowing that Sam would be back from patrol soon. Even though his shift didn't end for another ten minutes, Sam would arrive early. His excuse was that he had a date with MJ. Nevertheless, Peter knew it was because Sam hated going on patrol.

Peter quickly changed and swung out the window in his room. He grabbed his Spider Cycle just as Sam arrived. He didn't watch Sam's expression as he zoomed away.

On the streets of New York, his eyes scanned for any action. So far, the city was quiet. Not much was happening. Peter tried to think of where Black Cat would be. Or where she might be, considering she was a cat burglar.

_Robbing people's cats? _Peter asked himself as his eyes continued to scan the horizon. Suddenly, his ears picked up something near him. He stopped and listened for a while until he heard someone coming up from behind.

"Hi there, big boy. What's your name?" asked a sweet feminine voice curiously from behind him. Peter parked his Spider Cycle and turned to see Black Cat. She had a sly grin on her face and a hand on her hip. Peter shuddered, trying to get control of the situation when he felt he had none.

He gulped nervously," They call me Spider-Man and you must be Black Cat I presume?" He said, trying to stay on topic. Nonetheless he couldn't help but look at the way her body curved underneath her suit.

Her eyes widened in surprise and she moved closer to him," That's right. What can I do for you?" Peter's brain scrambled around for ideas as she closed the distance between them.

"Tell me, are you the one who's been stealing from S.H.I.E.L.D?" He asked, trying to stay on subject. He noticed she paused as soon as he said S.H.I.E.L.D.

She shrugged as she stopped," Who wants to know?" She asked a bit defensively. Peter also noticed that she seemed to tense up. He kept going hoping to make real progress.

Peter shrugged as he leaned against his Spider cycle. He knew he could use it as a quick get away," They know you're stealing from them, but they don't understand why. You've never messed with them before."

He felt the atmosphere tense up when Cat responded," You don't understand." She said her voice on the verge of cracking. Even though he didn't know her very well, that didn't sound like a Black Cat thing to do.

"I would if you would just tell me." Peter said as he crossed his arms over his chest at a lame attempt at nonchalance.

"No you wouldn't. Especially if your mother was was being kidnapped by Doctor Octopus," She said and as soon as she did her eyes widened in shock. That was the key that Spider-Man needed to know. He jumped onto his Spider Cycle but before he could go he felt Cat's hand squeeze tightly on his arm. He turned to see a look of desperation on her face, an expression that didn't look natural on her," Please don't tell anyone. Promise?"

He nodded in agreement," I promise. Just promise me something too. Don't continue to steal. I'll find a way to help you. I've fought Octopus before. I can bring in my team and we can help you." And without another word, he sped away on his Spider Cycle.

As he left, he thought he heard her yell," I don't need any help!"

He knew exactly who he had to report to. He hoped Cat wouldn't make any more stupid decisions before he had a chance to save her. She seemed genuinely nice, even though she was a cat burglar. He kept turning over their conversation in his mind as he made his way to Midtown High.

The window to Principal/Agent Coulson's office was open. Swinging in, he noticed Coulson bent over a computer screen. As if on cue, the screen turned off and Coulson turned to face Peter. Peter made his way inside Coulson's office just as it began to rain.

"What's up, Spider-Man?" Coulson asked nonchalantly as an image of Fury appeared on a blue holo screen near the computer. Both looked at the hero as if they had expected him.

"I just ran into Black Cat," He said trying to ignore Coulson and Fury's shared look of concern," I think I caught her heading to the Helicarrier."

"Is that all?" questioned Coulson before Peter could finish his story. Fury crossed his arms over his chest.

"And I think I know the reason why she's been stealing from S.H.I.E.L.D," He continued proudly. He knew he had Fury and Coulson's attention now," She told me that Doctor Octopus kidnapped her mother. We need to help her."

"So where is he keeping her?" Asked Fury and Peter knew he was at a loss for words. Luckily, Coulson saved him from explaining.

"That's okay, Spider-Man. We can track him from here. We'll inform you of her location as soon as we have it. Good work." Coulson said and Peter nodded.

Before he could be lectured to death, Peter left Coulson's office. He had done his job by telling Coulson and Fury. Now it was time to tell his team. They would have to wait, since the Helicarrier was still under construction. However, Peter knew that S.H.I.E.L.D would pull through.

Peter could feel exhaustion set in as he headed home. During the rest of his patrol nothing else exciting had happened. He trudged up the stairs to his room, wanting nothing more than to go to bed. Nonetheless, he knew he had to tell his teammates what he had discovered today. All except Sam, who was still on his date with MJ.

"So, what do you think he's going to do with all this stuff he's collecting?" Asked Ava as the three sat at the top of the staircase after Peter had told them what he'd discovered. They'd been shocked mostly but other than that hadn't reacted much.

"I don't know but whatever it is, we'll be there to stop him." Luke responded, slamming his fist into his hand. The others nodded in agreement around him.

"Well, wake me when Coulson calls." Yawned Peter and trekked his way back up the stairs to his room.

At that moment, Sam had just walked through the door. The three turned to look at him from atop the stairs. He stared right back at them, completely clueless," Uh, what's up guys? Did I miss something?"

Soon enough, the three explained to Sam what Peter had discovered. After some time, all went to bed. Even Aunt May, who normally stayed up until eleven.

The next day Peter felt well rested and ready to find Black Cat. He knew that S.H.I.E.L.D would contact them when they knew something. For now, they had to lay low. Peter wondered how long it would take. Apparently, other people noticed it as well.

"Hey man, what's bugging you?" Asked Harry and nudged Peter lightly on the arm during first hour.

"Hmm?" Said Peter as he started on his homework. Harry gave him a look that said he knew Peter," I don't know. Studying's been kind of crazy lately. I feel like I can't get enough quiet time."

Harry nodded in agreement," Yeah I hear you. Why don't you come over to my house this weekend? You can study and help me study. I'm pretty sure I can have you over."

Peter finished scribbling down the last of his answers," Sounds good. I'll ask Aunt May. The whole weekend, or just part?" He whispered trying to be quiet.

"Whatever you want." Harry responded just as the bell rang. The two packed up their things and left the room.

Through the morning Peter's thoughts wandered to Black Cat and his weekend with Harry. He hoped Black Cat would surface soon. He knew that if she didn't his weekend with Harry would be nonexistent. When they reached lunch Peter figured he was in the clear. That was until Principal Coulson got his attention. Peter left his friends and made his way to Coulson.

"Coulson what is it? Have you spotted Black Cat?" Inquired Peter excitedly with every fiber of his being screaming for Coulson to say yes.

Coulson seemed to think about this a minute before he responded. Peter wondered why he hesitated," Not exactly. Although we have spotted Octopus in Manhattan somewhere near the school. We figure Black Cat isn't too far behind. Suit up, Parker."

Peter nodded in agreement and turned to his team," Should they come or not?" He asked.

"Up to you." Answered Coulson and walked away.

Peter turned to his team, who were enjoying themselves, and ran into the hallway. He figured he would leave them. He knew that if he needed back up they would come. He found his way to the detention room and suited up.

Soon enough he found himself racing through the streets of New York on his Spider Cycle. He kept his eyes peeled for anything suspicious. So far he saw no signs of anything unusual. He went a little farther on and still didn't see anything.

Sometime later just as Peter was about to head back he heard something. It was quiet at first and grew in volume. He heard someone scream then several people. He turned to see Doc Ock chasing Black Cat. Peter tried to think of what Cat had done to piss off Ock.

"I told you to steal that piece for me. Now your mother will suffer the consequences." Ock said with a malevolent smile on his face. His mechanical arms in tow, Ock reached for Cat as she jumped from rooftop to rooftop with grace and speed.

"I'm not going to let you manipulate me any longer." She shouted as she stopped on a nearby rooftop. Her body was tense and looked ready to strike if necessary.

Peter made his way towards the two on his Spider Cycle. He saw Cat turn to him," Spider-Man I need your help." Ock too turned his attention towards him.

Peter snorted, knowing it was obvious," I noticed. Next time, call," Peter turned to Ock," And you. Why are you having you steal from S.H.I.E.L.D? Why don't you get just it yourself? Or were you too scared to face S.H.I.E.L.D all by your lonesome."

"I needed someone with the skill. Someone who knew what they were doing." Ock responded simply.

"Then why kidnap her mother?" Questioned Peter as he got off his Spider Cycle and closed the distance between him and Ock.

"As motivation, to make sure she stole everything I wanted her to." Ock responded as he shot forward one of his octopus arms.

Peter dodged it and one of Ock's other arms came towards him. He was very thankful that his spider sense directed him in fights. However, his spider sense began to vibrate hard. Peter searched until he found Octopus's arm behind him.

Before Peter could react the octopus arm smacked Peter around on the rooftop. Eventually Peter was thrown across the rooftop. He landed on the ground as Ock laughed. He watched Cat's vague form move towards him. After that everything went black.

A few moments later Peter heard someone call his name. It sounded distant as if he were underwater. His eyes slowly opened and he was lying on the ground. Surrounding him were Ava, Luke, Danny, Zara, and Sam in costume.

It was Luke who spoke," Hey man, how are you? Coulson sent us to find you." He held out his hand and helped him up. Peter rubbed his head and he looked at his surroundings. They were on the rooftop of a building near the school.

The team looked at him expectantly," Actually, I found Black Cat. She was running away from Doc Ock, who only kidnapped her mother to manipulate her into stealing for him."

"Well that makes sense. What now?" Asked Ava as Peter began to pace back and forth, his mind deep in thought.

"I don't know. Right now we should probably get back to school." He suggested and the others nodded in agreement. They followed his instructions quickly and Peter turned towards Midtown High. His eyes scanned the crowd as he searched for a specific person. So far, he couldn't see her but that didn't mean she wasn't there. After some time he shrugged and got dressed.

Back inside Midtown High the students were getting back to class. There was one specific student that hung away from the others. She had long, straight platinum blonde hair and bright blue eyes. She wore a teal blouse with white skinny jeans and black flats. The student was Felicia Hardy. For the most part she kept to herself but occasionally she would reach out to other social groups.

From parts of the hallway she heard boys calling her name. She ignored them, grabbing some books and a large purse out of her locker. Accidentally, she bumped into Principal Coulson. She mumbled an apology but stopped when she saw the expression on his face.

"Principal Coulson is everything all right? You don't seem like yourself." She said trying to stay out of the other students' way. He looked concerned as if he were searching for something or someone.

Principal Coulson looked at her, his blue eyes giving off a fake look of content," Of course. I'm just worried what with all the robberies by Black Cat." Felicia looked down at the ground and narrowed her eyebrows then looked back at him.

"I don't think there's much to worry about. I heard Black Cat stopped stealing from S.H.I.E.L.D. It's all over the Bugle network." She responded, trying to fake joy.

_If Coulson's going to play this game then I can play it ten times better, damn it! _She thought as she plastered a smile on her face. She slung her purse over her shoulder and walked away. Out of her peripheral vision she saw Coulson check his phone.

"Hey you're right." He said and looked up just as the hallways emptied. He pocketed his phone and went to his office.


End file.
